SSBB Chatroom
by Musica801
Summary: Just something I wrote for fun. I arrive in the Brawl chatroom to annoy the hell out of everyone!
1. Chapter 1

PrincessOfDestiny-Zelda

HeroOfAwesome-Link

HedgehogMadman-Sonic

IMAFIRINMYLAZA-Samus

WhosYourDaday-Ganondorf

Musica801-Me!

* * *

_IMAFIRINMYLAZA has signed in_

_HeroOfAwesome has signed in_

_PrincessOfDestiny has signed in_

IMAFIRINMYLAZA: Hey guys!

HeroOfAwesome: Sup

PrincessOfDestiny: Not much

_WhosYourDaday has signed in_

HeroOfAwesome: Crap.

WhosYourDaday: MWAHAHAHA!!! I kill you!

PrincessOfDestiny: AHH!

_PrincessOfDestiny cowers behind HeroOfAwesome_

_Musica801 has signed on_

WhosYourDaday: OMG RUN!!!

Musica801: GANONDORF!!!!!!!

WhosYourDaday: ….

Musica801: HOW DARE YOU SCREW AROUND TRYING TO KILL THE BEST NINTENDO COUPLE IN HISTORY!!!!! YOU DO NOT RESPECT ZELINK AND FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!!

_WhosYourDaday has wet himself_

_Everyone but WhosYourDaday: O_o_

HedgehogMadman: Sup guys!

_Musica801 karate kicks HedgehogMadman's ass into next week_

Musica801: Stay the hell out of this!!

IMAFIRNMYLAZA: How does he run so fast anyway?

Musica801: I personally think he's on crack or something, but that's just me. OH, hey, Link.

HeroOfAwesome: Don't kill me!

Musica801:Uh…ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to tell the readers anything about School of Brawl.

HeroOfAwesome: Readers? The hell are you talkin about? _Taps computer screen_

Musica801: _facepalm_

PrincessOfDestiny: And besides, I thought that was your job?

Musica801: Too lazy.

HedgehogMadman: True dat.

Musica801: DIE!!!!!

_Musica801 is firin her lazer_

HedgehogMadman: Oh shi-

Musica801: BLAGGGHHH!!!!!

HedgehogMadman: Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!

PrincessOfDestiny and HeroOfAwesome: WTF

IMAFIRINMYLAZA: Hey! I'm the one who fires the lazer! This is madness!

Musica801: Madness?

PrincessOfDestiny: Uh oh.

Musica801: THIS…IS…SPARTA!!!!!

_Everyone but Musica801 has signed off_

Musica801: …Aw. L

Hahaha XD Yeah well thing is, for School of Brawl, I'm most likely gonna be posting it soon so yeah…To the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Musica801 has signed in_

_HeroOfAwesome has signed in_

_PrincessOfDestiny has signed in_

_ThinkInPink has signed in_

_PinkPuff77 has signed in_

PinkPuff77: Hi!

ThinkInPink: Hello Kirby!

PinkPuff77: Poyo poy! (Hello Peach!)

Musica801: Hi Kirby! Hi Peach! (gives Kirby a great big hug) AHH! He's so cute!

PinkPuff77: …

HeroOfAwesome: So what's goin on this chapter?

Musica801: Not much. Just gonna mix things up a bit…

_WhosYourDaday has signed in_

Musica801: OK, since everyone's here than needs to be here, LETS BEGIN!

PrincessOfDestiny: Yeah Yeah…

WhosYourDaday: We don't have to do what you say.

Musica801: Yes you do. I'm the author, which therefore makes you all my bitches.

All but Musica801: WHAT?!

HeroOfAwesome: But-

Musica801: DID YOU JUST GIVE ME LIP, BITCH?!

_Musica801 kicks HeroOfAwesome in the crotch…HARD._

HeroOfAwesome: (squeaky voice) Yep…that's gonna hurt in the morning…

Musica801:Your damn straight!

ThinkInPink: Well, how about you prove were all your bitches?

Musica801: OK. (snaps fingers)

PrincessOfDestiny: Whoa…Ok, why am I floating? OK seriously this isn't funny…HOLY CRAP I CANT CONTROL MY LIMBS!!!!

_PrincessOfDestiny miraculously floats over to HeroOfAwesome_

PrincessOfDestiny and HeroOfAwesome: DON'T. YOU. DARE.

Musica801: Oh I dare alright.

_PrincessOfDestiny has kissed HeroOfAwesome_

HeroOfAwesome and PrincessOfDestiny: …(A/N: There faces are tomato red XD)

Musica801: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!

Everyone but HeroOfAwesome and PrincessOfDestiny: lol

PrincessOfDestiny: Shut up.

Musica801: And, plus, I can memory wipe so that kiss has no effect on future LoZ fanfics to come! (Snaps fingers)

HeroOfAwesome and PrincessOfDestiny: What is everyone laughing about?

All but HeroOfAwesome and PrincessOfDestiny: WHOA.

Musica801: I know, right? Awesome. Well this chapter is over. See you later! (You all are still my bitches.)

All: Awww…


	3. Chapter 3

_Musica801 has signed in_

_HeroOfAwesome has signed in_

_ThinkInPink has signed in_

_PinkPuff77 has signed in_

Musica801: I'm BAAAAACK!

All but Musica801: NOOOO!!!

Musica801: Don't worry, I'm not gonna be as brutal in this chapter

PinkPuff77: Poyo poyo poy poyo? (What about school of Brawl?)

Musica801: _Sweat drop _um…Well, I'm probably gonna put up the first chapter today, but I'm also going to write a story version of SSE, so it will have as fast a progress as New Beginnings! :D

HeroOfAwesome: So basically, it's gonna go insanely slow, so slow it will drive the readers mad?

Musica801: Basically.

_PrincessOfDestiny has signed on_

Musica801: MUST…RESIST…URGE TO…TURN THIS CHAPTER INTO…AN LOZ ROMANCE…_slaps herself_

All but Musica801: …Seriously dude?

Musica801: You think its ridiculous? Look up Legend of Zelda on FanFiction, and then for the characters put Zelda and Link. I'm not the only one who write stories like that.

All: _Looks at the fan fiction archive _HOLY…FREAKIN…CRAP…

Musica801: Yep. _Turns off computer and snaps fingers_

All but Musica801: What were we just doing?

Musica801: Ohhh yeah…THIS…IS…AWESOME!!!!

ThinkInPink: Are you abusing your author powers again?

Musica801: Yep ^-^

_PAWWWNCH has signed in_

PAWWNCH: Falcon…ARIVALL!!

Musica801: Oh, hey Captain Falcon.

PAWWNCH: Hey uh…Link? She DOES realize she wasn't going to put me in this chapter, right?

HeroOfAwesome:She's listening to some music that shes had stuck in her head for weeks. And you know how she gets…

Musica801: So what if you can see, the dark inside of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…

PrincessOfDestiny: …Pretty much like that.

Musica801: _pushes pause _Huh? Who's talking about me? Huh? Who's talkin about me?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?!

All but Musica801: …

Musica801: …Sorry ^^; Anyways…_pushes play _If I had to, I would put myself right beside you, so let me ask would you like that? Would you like that?

PAWWWNCH: Falcon…END OF CHAPTER!!!

Musica801: Everybody with your fist raised high, let me hear your battle cry tonight-

All but Musica801: SHUT UP!!!


End file.
